Innocently bold
by ccc102
Summary: Mary has just been poisoned by Catherine. Bash goes rushing when he hears Mary scream and quickly pulls her out. He takes her to his bath chambers to rinse off the poison. He leaves to give her privacy, but has the poison made Mary bolder? or is it just because of her feeling for Bash? Lemons soon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bash pov

All I heard was a high pitched scream coming from the corridors close to Mary's chambers before I was sprinting down the hall toward the sound. I saw the guards burst in one of the bathing rooms, and a ran in too. I was shocked at what I saw and froze for a split second before acting. I saw Mary...my Mary struggling to get out of the tub coughing from poision. I pushed the guards out of my way and grabbed a towel before I picked up Mary under the arms out of the tub. I wrapped the towel around her quivering wet body and bundled her close in my arms. When I grabbed her all of me tried not to look at her naked breasts and curves, but I couldn't help sneak a peak, especially now, with her soft body pressed up against me. _No, focus Bash! _

After Mary told me what Catherine had done, how she tried to kill Mary, I became enraged. It took all I had not to kill Catherine on the spot. I must have been pretty tense because I felt Mary's soothing hand on my arm relax my muscles. _Merde! (Shit) I should be the strong one here. _My jaw was still clenched and my eyes were deathly when I ordered the guards to lock Catherine up; out of my sight.

I found myself struggling to stay in control when Catherine spoke to Mary saying she made a mistake picking me. However, my chest puffed out with pride when Mary stood tall and said, "I made the perfect choice because together we have killed you." After the guards left with a kicking Catherine, Mary slumped heavily in my arms. She's so strong around others even after being poisoned. I almost laughed.

I picked Mary up bridal style without realizing that the towel wasn't covering her front. Her breast were so full, plump, and her nipples were hard from the cool air. Mary must have seen me admiring because she blushed real red and tried to pull the towel to cover herself. I shook my head an tried to snap out of my haze. "Sorry, Mary."

She blushed even harder and said its ok, shyly trying to avoid my gaze.

I called for one of the maids and told them to run a hot bath for Mary in the bathroom connected to my chambers. "Bash," I looked down acknowledging her in my arms,"the last bath I took didn't go too well." she said chuckling. I cracked a smile and chuckled too saying, "Oh Mary, even now you still have your sense of humor, but we need to wash the poison off you."

"_We?" _she said arching an eyebrow at me.

"Merde" I mumbled. I didn't mean it like that.

"Sebastian, are you cursing in front of a lady." she said joking dissaprovingly.

"Zut!" I mumbled.

"I have excellent hearing Sebastion." she said chuckling.

"And how is it you know all of the curse words in French, most innocent Mary." I responded with a sly smile. She in returned just blushed. Before she could retaliate with a witty reply the maid knocked and said the bath was ready. I peaked my head out the door to make sure there was no one in the halls. When I assured that they were empty I quickly walked to my chambers and entered the bathroom that connects to my room. I set Mary down and quickly turned around. While I was walking to the my room Mary called back to me, and I froze with my hand on the door knob.

Mary pov

After he set me down I wobbled for a second before calling Bash's name. I didn't want to be alone. I turned towards him with my towel wrapped tightly around me and sighed seeing his strong stature frozen waiting for me to continue speaking. I can't ask him to stay it wouldn't be proper. So instead I said, "Could you leave the door open? Just incase something happens." He looked back at me and had a...almost..lustful look in his eye, I guess from seeing me in just a short towel. "Of course Mary. Call me if you need me. I'll be in my chambers." With that he gave me a slight nod and rushed out of the room.

He left the door midway open. I dropped the towel and let it slip from my body. I gently dipped a finger in the water to test it. It wasn't to hot and it soothed my skin b washing away the poison. I slowly stepped in and sunk my body into the tub. The water and the bubbles covered my breasts so only my shoulders and collarbone were exposed. I realized how heavy the bun was on my head and reached up to try and undo it. I struggled for a few minutes trying to remove the pins until I brought my arms down and huffed in defeat. I was too tired to do this. So instead I thought of what Bash might be doing in the other room. My thoughts having been about Bash a lot these days. He was so wild and dangerous, yet so gentle and loving. His eyes are so captivating; I get lost in them. And his body...oh my.. I could stare at him all day. He's taller and stronger than Francis. Even when he was in the infurmery after being attacked on his way to send the message to the troops, his chest and abs were toned when they took off his shirt. There is something about Bash that causes me to let my guard down and be normal Mary, not Queen Mary. I suddenly had a wicked thought: Maybe Bash could help me undo my bun.

I smiled, "Bash?" I called out gently. A few seconds later I heard his footsteps walking toward the door.

"Yes? Is everything alright, Mary?" _Such a gentleman, he didn't even so mush as peak his head in." _

"You may come in, I was just wondering if you could help me?" I slightly walked in with a bit of a shocked expression.

He cleared his throat, and when he replied his voice was hoarse. "What is it that you need? I'll get anything that you need."

"Actually," I smiled wryly, "It's not something that you need to get. It's just I am having trouble with this bun." I fussed with raising my arms, exposing the tops of my breasts. I saw his eyes look down and glaze over, meanwhile I gave a small smirk. _Jee, I'm turning into Kenna. Haha! Must be something about Bash that maks me so bold._

After he didn't answer right away I pouted sweetly, jutting out my bottom lip and said, "Bash?"

He seemed to have snapped out of a day dream because when he replied his voice was still hoarse an he stuttered, "um.. . Of course, Mary." he pulled up a stool and sat behind me. He started to meticulously pull out pins one by one, while I sunk deeper into the water. I took my arms out of the water and rested them on the edges of the tub. He paused slightly, watching my movements. I couldn't help but smirk again. After a few minutes I got another idea: I bent my knee before stretching it out of thee water slowly, until I pointed my foot and leg straight. Then I bent it back slowly, and ran my hand along my thight very slowly. I could feel Bash stiffen, and thought how proud Kenna would be of me right now.

Once again I sat back in the water, allowing the water to cover me. I'll give Bash a break, and wait for more of the bubbles to fade away. After a few minutes of him working silently, he finally was able to undo te bun. My hair fell gently over my shoulders. "Thanks, Bash." He stood up as I sunk all the way into the water, holding my breath as I let the water envelop me. After resurfacing I raised my arms up to shake my hair out, effectively bouncing my chest for his benefit. Bash's stance became stiffer and his pants looked slightly tighter. As I asked him to hand me the product for th hair. He did and I rubbed it in then rinsed. Afterwards, he asked if that would be all, but I stopped him before he could leave.

"Actually Bash, the poison has made me a bit fatigued. Would you mine getting me a fresh towel and helping me out." His jaw all but dropped as I asked him this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bash pov

Mary had been driving me crazy ever since I pulled her out of the poisoned tub. I wonder if she knows how all her little movements, like how fussing with her hair caused her boobs to bounce or how sexy she looked when she stretched her long leg out of the water, effect me. And now, I stand here dumbfounded with my jaw dropping to the floor. Underneath that innocent pout, she must be trying to make me hot and bothered on purpose. I remained there contemplating this thought before she called my name questioningly. I snapped back to the present and grabbed a towel for her. I stretched it open with my arms and walked back to her. I kept my eyes close and turned my head just incase I peaked as she stood up. I could hear the water dripping from her body into the tub as I engulfed her in my arms wrapping the towel around her.

Then I picked her up and gently placed her back on the ground. "Bash," she said with a soft giggle, "It's ok you can open your eyes, now."

I tentitvaley opened my eyes while releasing her. She was a bit wobbly from the poison and almost fell, but I quickly grabbed her in pure reflex. But little did I know that my reflexes were, apparently, to grab her ass. I quickly moved my hand to her waist, mentally panicking. She didn't complain, instead she softly pured into my chest. _Baisage! (fuck) I need to get out of here before I take her on the counter. _I manuevared the stool that I had sat on to undo Mary's bun perfectly behind her. After sitting Mary down I hastily made my retreat promising to get her one of my shirts to wear.

_I need to find the longest shirt I own, or else help me Lord. _After scrummaging through my drawers, I found a shirt that should cover most of Mary's thighs. The only problem was it was white. _Ah, merde!_

I knocked on the door and hung the shirt on the door knob. I walked back to one of the liquor tables in my chambers and poored my self a class of wine. I need to try and relax. Sadly, I picked the wrong place to get me and the boy down low to settle down because I stood indirect line of vision to see Mary's back to me as she changed. I knew I should look away, but I couldn't. My eyes were mesmorized as I watched her brush her hands over her shoulders and arms, slowly lowering the towel, exposing more and more of her back. I could feel my pants tightening as I became more and more turned on. She finally dropped the towel to the floor revealing the glorious ass that I had just grabbed and those long endless legs. When she stretched raising her arms up, arching her back I let out a groan. I was defininetly hard now. When I saw her put the shirt on, I quickly turned around acting like I saw nothing, and also to hide my erection. I could sense her walk up behind me, but I wasn't prepared for her to wrap her arms around my torso and spread her hands over my chest.

I was already taking deeper breaths to cool of my hard on, but now my breaths became quicker and my heart started to accelerate as she slid her hands across my nipples, over my abs, and venturing even further down. I grabbed her hands before she could go to low and spun her so I had her pressed against the wall facing me. I raised her arms above her head, and growled, "Mary, are you trying to test my resolve."

"I want you, Bash." she said while trying to break from my grasp. But I wasnt having it, so I pressed my body more into her stilling her movements.

"What do you mean you want me? We can't, Mary. Not until we are married. If anyone found out you'd be ruined." I said this with my own sigh.

"Like that servent that drew the bath for me in _your _chambers won't be spreading some rumors already." she retorted, "Besides I don't care if I'm ruined because then I would only be yours. I want you to claim me, Bash."

Her words drove me wild. I attacked her lips roughly with mine, and released her hands only to grab her by the hips. This kiss wasn't as gentle as our others; this kiss was aggressive and driven by lust. I ran my tounge over her bottom lip seeking entry. I waisted no time once she parted her lips. Our tongues fought for dominance, mine prevailing in the end. _I should stop now, or else I won't be able to at all. _But my dick was think otherwise when I lifted her up by her ass. She wrapped her legs around my hips responsively, and started to move her hips aginst mine seeking more friction. I moved my lips to her neck and started nibbling and sucking, while I ground my crotch against hers, eliciting a loud moan from her. "Bash, Bash" she moaned, "please."

I walked us over to my bed and set her down so I could remove my shirt from her body. Before I could forget, I walked over to the door to lock it. I came back to the bed and admired her body splayed out for me. She felt my wondering gaze and tried to cover herself shyly. I climbed on top of her while grabbing her hands and holding them above her head. "No" I growled, "Do not hide yourself from me. You are magnificient."

I attacked her lips again, working my way down to her newly uncovered breasts. I let go of her hands and she immediately ran them all over my back, grabbing my head when I sucked on one of her nipples. I worshipped her breast with my mouth and massaged her other breast with my hand. When I felt satisfied with my work, I blew cool air on her nipple causing her to moan. I switched my attention to her other breast, and she instently arched her back and pressed my head down into her breasts.

When I was finished I kissed my way down her stomach, until I made it to my destination. I spread her pussy lips with my thumbs and blew cool air on her. She moaned and writhed under me. I gave her one long lick from ass to clit. She nearly yelped, "Please."

I was feeling a bit devious, looking for some revenge after the little shanigans she played earlier. "Please what Mary, I don't know what you mean?" I said as innocently as she had before.

"Bash, you know what I want." she groaned.

"I don't recall knowing anything, my queen."

"Touch me!" she said getting frusterated, trying to pull my head down to her again.

I slid a finger into her gently, watching her gasp and wiggle looking for more friction. "I am touching you." I said while slowly moving my finger.

"Bash, no more teasing, I want more." she demanded.

I laughed and thrust a second finger into her speeding up my movements. I added my mouth to the combo and sucked her clit into my mouth. Her moans were increasing in volume as I flicked my tongue against her clit mercilessly. She started to buck harder, until I stilled her movements by placing an arm across her hip. She whined in protest, and I smirked.

Mary pov

I couldn't control myself. I felt a faamiliar tingling from when I was with Francis in the pit of my stomach. He continued to suck, and flick my clit faster and faster. He pounded my pussy with his fingers harder and harder hitting my g-spot everytime. I started to feel myself come undone; he kept building me up higher and higher scissoring his fingers in me. Then Bash added a third and fourth finger stretching me, while sucking on my clit. When he lightly bit my clit the sensations were too much to hand and my vision went white as i climaxed. I lost control of all my senses and couldn't even hear what my mouth screamed out.

Bash continued to slurp up my juices, bringing me down from my high. My breathing was still fast and I just layed there spent, enjoying the movements of his tongue on me. Then he climbed up my body and kissed my lips lovingly. I could taste myself on his lips still. _Francis never did that for me. I want Bash to feel good now. _I pulled Bash's shirt over his head and ran my hands over his toned chest and abs. He has a perfect body, much more toned and stronger than Francis's. I couldn't help make the comaprison.

I was feeling my self become bold again and I reached down to unbutton his pants, but his hand stopped me.


End file.
